


Travel

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [12]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne finds a new way to travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

“My princess, why have you taken me out to this isolated meadow?” asked Concorde, looking to his Soul Rider who stood next to him.

“I am trying something,” said Anne. “Derek’s photograph showed you with wings. Maybe you can fly.”

“Well, you may look like an angel, but you most certainly do not have a halo,” said Concorde. “When did you suddenly start believing in magic?”

“When I had to travel to a different world to get your soul back,” said Anne simply. “Although Alex has also been a great influence.”

“I thought so,” said Concorde. He snorted. “She is almost as crazy as that redhead.”

“Oh, don’t be mean,” said Anne. “Now, if I just use my powers, maybe…” In truth, she had no idea how to open a portal. Fripp had just instructed her to walk off a cliff and into a ready and waiting portal. The other one had opened when she’d mounted her steed. Then again, she had wanted to go there both times. Maybe if she just wanted him to have wings…

“W-what is happening?” asked Concorde. Anne had closed her eyes to concentrate, but now she opened them to find her horse glowing. The glow was most intense around his sides, where the wings had been in the photograph. Anne squeezed her eyes shut again and concentrated a little harder. Surely her magic could turn her magnificent steed into an even more magnificent winged one.

Concorde neighed loudly while uttering a word that was completely below his haughty demeanor. Anne peeked an eye open, then broke into a wide grin when she saw the new, feathery appendages.

“It worked!” she cried, clapping her hands together happily. This would be a fun new way to travel.

“Well, yes, it did, I have wings now. But I don’t know how to fly, princess,” said Concorde. He bent one of his wings, nickering in curiosity at the feeling of moving something entirely new.

“If you think it, you can do it,” said Anne, mounting him between his new wings. It was a little tricky to bend her legs over the wings just right, but she was glad that she’d at least removed his tack beforehand. Soul Riders didn’t need tack, anyway.

“Well… okay then,” said Concorde. “I trust you, princess.” He beat his new wings a few times, and soon they were in the air.

“Wow,” said Anne, in awe at the new sights presented. The green land of Jorvik rolled out beneath her, dotted here and there with large houses and stables, smaller horses, and the glittering expanses of lakes and streams. Anne knew that if she flew far enough, she’d find the ocean. But that would be another day.

“It is beautiful,” said Concorde. “I have never seen Jorvik from this angle before.”

“I have, from planes,” said Anne. “It’s definitely better on the back of a magnificent Pegasus.” She rubbed his neck, and Concorde whickered in delight. He flapped those magnificent grey wings and they flew on, the world rolling away beneath them.

After some time of flying, Anne began to recognise some of the landscape. It looked darker, and the houses were more clustered together.

“What are you doing in this part of town?” asked Anne as Concorde began to descend.

“I have brought you to visit your paramour, princess,” said Concorde. He landed in the ratty, tiny backyard, then neighed as he looked towards the house.

A girl soon emerged from the house, fresh from a shower in pyjama pants and a singlet top with spaghetti straps.

“Anne?” asked Alex. “What are you doing here? And is that Concorde? Are those wings?”

“Yes, we came to see you,” said Anne. “I used my magic and he grew wings. Isn’t it fantastic?”

“Yeah,” said Alex. A goofy smile grew on her face. “You came to pick me up on your magical Pegasus steed.”

“I do love dramatic acts of romance,” said Anne. “Would you like to see Jorvik from a whole new point of view?” Alex grinned again, then giggled, and ran across the tiny backyard barefoot. She pulled herself up behind Anne and wrapped her arms around her, pressing her cheek into her shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter that I’m in my pyjamas, does it?” asked Alex, lifting her head from Anne’s shoulder.

“No, it’s fine. You might get a little cold, though,” said Anne.

“You’ll keep me warm,” said Alex. She buried her face in Anne’s shoulder again, pulling a goofy grin from Anne.

Concorde flew over the land again, flying slowly so as to allow the two girls to get a good look. It also prevented the air from getting too cold for Alex.

“Wow,” said Alex into Anne’s ear. Anne shivered at the sensation. “This is amazing.” Anne was glad that she’d taken in the view earlier- she couldn’t concentrate now with Alex’s arms around her and her breath on her ear.

“It is certainly more magical than the more conventional travel by air,” said Anne. She really wanted to kiss Alex, but it was rather difficult in their current position. Instead, she just put a hand on Alex’s arms around her waist. Alex pressed a kiss to Anne’s ear.

“I love you,” said Alex.

“Love you too,” said Anne. Then, she spoke to her horse. “Concorde, darling, can we land soon? Alex is getting quite cold.”

“What? No I’m not,” said Alex.

“I want to kiss you, silly,” said Anne, and Alex laughed and nodded.

Concorde flew on for a while longer before landing in the meadow that they’d started in.

“Thank you for flying Air Concorde,” said Concorde, folding his wings once his passengers had dismounted. “I hope that you had a pleasant journey.”

Anne giggled at her horse’s words, then pulled Alex into her arms and kissed her. The air from the flight had left Alex’s skin chilled, but she was quickly warming up from the sunlight shining down on the meadow.


End file.
